Laisse moi le temps
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Petit OS qui reprend un passage du 4x01... Ecrit en collaboration avec Madoka Ayu.


_Coucou chers lecteurs/lectrices!  
>Je suis en forme dans mes publications en ce moment ;) <em>

_Bon alors voici une OS qui a été écrite après le visionnage du 4x01 (je m'en suis pas remise, GOSH!)  
><strong>Cette os a été écrite en collaboration avec Madola Ayu :) et corrigée par Gillesinlove, notre Caskettou qu'on adoooore et à qui on pense très fort! <strong>_

_Allez, j'espère que vous aimerez, et puis... dites moi votre avis ;)!_

* * *

><p>Elle se raccrochait au seul indice qu'elle avait, cet incendie dans l'entrepôt, celui là même qui contenait des informations sur le meurtre de sa mère. Les comptes de ceux qui avaient participés, elle ne voulait pas imaginer que cela était accidentel, non, c'était impossible. Kate Beckett perdait son sang froid. Depuis la fusillade au cimetière qui lui avait coûté 3 mois d'arrêt mais aussi une séparation d'avec son écrivain dont elle était l'investigatrice. Elle avait besoin de faire le point.<p>

Le revoir aurait été trop dur après l'avoir chassé, lui avoir presque reproché la mort de son capitaine, elle s'en voulait. Mais ne elle ne savait pas où elle en était. La seule bonne décision qu'elle avait prise, celle dont elle était sûre, c'était de rompre avec Josh.

La détective était revenue voir Castle lui parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour l'enquête de sa mère bien sûr mais surtout parce que sans lui, elle avait peur d'avancer, peur de continuer, peur, tout court… Depuis sa tentative d'assassinat, elle n'était plus la même, fragile, à fleur de peau, perturbée par tous les événements qui l'avaient assaillit, elle se sentait vulnérable et elle détestait ce sentiment sauf lorsqu'il était près d'elle.

Ce soir là ils étaient revenus à son appartement pour continuer l'enquête sur l'incendie. Castle lui comptait les méritent du pompier qui avait conclu à l'accident pour l'entrepôt mais elle ne voulait pas le croire, ça ne pouvait pas être un accident, c'était impossible car dans le cas contraire, elle n'avait rien.

Elle tournait en rond pendant que Castle démontait peu à peu l'implication de ce pompier, elle l'écoutait mais ne voulait pas entendre.

- Ce n'était pas un accident, je sais que ce n'était pas un accident !

- Vous ne pouvez pas le savoir !

- Je le peux ! La jeune femme s'énerva.

- Car si c'est un accident, je n'ai nulle part par où commencer ! Sa voix se faisait tremblante. Encore un signe de faiblesse de sa part qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler.

- Si c'est un accident, alors je n'ai rien, le gars qui m'a tiré dessus à disparu, Dick Coonan mort, Hale Lockwood mort, Capitaine Mongomery mort, ma mère … Les sanglots arrivèrent dans sa gorge, les larmes à ses yeux, c'était trop.

- Tout le monde est mort… Castle. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de les retenir ravalant sa salive mais elle n'en pouvait plus c'était trop dur, trop pénible à endurer revenir encore une fois à zéro, non elle ne pouvait pas. Castle la regardait son cœur se brisant pour elle. La vue de la femme qu'il aimait, celle si forte, si sure d'elle, craquant était insoutenable. Alors il se leva, s'approcha d'elle hésitant, il ne voulait pas la brusquer, la respectant plus que tout au monde mais il savait, il savait qu'elle en avait besoin.

Donc prenant son courage à deux mains, il la serra contre lui. Elle n'attendait que ça pour craquer complètement et éclater en sanglots contre son épaule. Kate était à bout, fatiguée, lasse de cette affaire, elle voulait vivre sa vie mais ne pouvait pas. Elle voulait être heureuse mais ne pouvait pas tout ça à cause d'un homme. Un homme qui lui avait volé sa mère. Un homme qui restait dans l'ombre, un homme qui à chaque fois qu'elle croyait pouvoir l'attraper lui échappait.

Castle ne disait rien, la laissant se vider de ses émotions, de sa rancœur, de sa détresse. Caressant simplement ses cheveux soyeux avec toute l'amour et la tendresse qu'il avait pour elle. Il savait que les paroles étaient vaines, qu'elle avait juste besoin de ses bras pour tout évacuer. Elle avait besoin de lui, de sa présence à ses cotés comme de l'oxygène qui envahissait ses poumons, Richard Castle était son air.

Au bout de dix minutes ses pleurs cessèrent mais la détective resta dans les bras de son partenaire. Elle y était bien, se sentait en sécurité. Elle aimait la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, son souffle lent dans ses cheveux. Ses émotions évacuées, elle ressentait une sensation nouvelle, enfin pas si nouvelle que ça. Elle la reconnaissait la maudite envie qui l'étreignait à cet instant, celle qui s'emparait d'elle plus forte que jamais, celle contre laquelle elle luttait plus que tout depuis près de 4 ans. Cette envie devenait ingérable, était ce sa faiblesse du moment, le fait qu'il soit toujours là pour elle, son état psychologique défaillant, l'obstacle Josh écarté ? Elle ne savait pas mais pour le moment elle le voulait plus que tout, lui son partenaire, ami et plus encore, elle voulait goûter encore ses lèvres…

Kate luttait contre cela mais c'était peine perdue, ce n'était pas pour rien si elle évitait les contacts physiques avec son écrivain, elle savait que s'il la touchait avec une telle tendresse dans une telle situation, elle était perdue. Mais c'était trop tard. Alors elle releva la tête vers lui, fermant les yeux aux caresses de son ami puis les rouvrit faisant face à ce regard qu'elle adorait. Et sans plus attendre elle s'empara de ses lèvres tant convoitées, il fut d'abord étonné puis finit par réagir au contact de la langue de sa muse sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit la bouche et lui rendit un baiser passionné, fougueux qui la fit gémir. Leurs langues luttèrent pour la prise de pouvoir, un combat acharné que personne ne voulait perdre mais en définitive les deux se perdaient dans cette ivresse qu'ils avaient tant combattue. Leur tête leur tournait, leurs jambes flageolaient, transportés dans un autre monde. Leurs gémissements se faisaient sonores et pourtant ils n'en étaient qu'au simple baiser. Reprenant leur souffle, les deux amoureux se regardèrent puis dans un souffle reprirent leur baiser. Kate enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de Rick tandis que celui-ci serrait la jeune femme contre lui, lui transmettant tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Cette dernière répondait aussi à cet envoi. Ils comprenaient que ce soir le point de non retour serait atteint.

Kate commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise de son écrivain, ce dernier gémit lorsqu'il sentit le contact de ses mains sur ses épaules lorsqu'elle fit glisser sa chemise sur celles-ci. Chaque contact, chaque caresse, leur envoyait une décharge de plaisir et d'ivresse. Si seuls, ces touchers les mettaient dans un état second qu'en serait il du reste, ils mourraient certainement dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans un bonheur ultime, enfin unis à l'autre.

La jeune femme adorait le caresser sa peau était douce mais ferme, il n'avait pas le corps de Josh mais il était bien au-delà, parfait pour elle, fait pour elle.

Castle souleva Beckett, cette dernière ancra ses jambes sur ses hanches. Ne rompant à aucun moment son baiser.

Mais là encore le manque d'air eu raison d'eux.

- Kate…Tu es sûre de toi … Pour toute réponse la détective happa le cou de l'écrivain qui eut un gémissement sonore. Il perdit légèrement l'équilibre mais se ressaisit plaquant ses mains sous les fesses sculpter de sa muse. Il appréciait ce contact la jeune femme s'en aperçut et sourit. Elle sentait les mains de son ami palper son postérieur ferme. Sentant le désir de son partenaire accroître au fur et à mesure.

- Tu t'amuses bien ?

- Hum c'est agréable au possible…

- Je vois cela ! Il lui sourit. Et l'embrassa de nouveau. Un baiser plus que sauvage, démontrant son envie d'elle. Elle aimait ça et répondit tout aussi violemment. Castle l'avait amené jusqu'à sa chambre, il la posa sur le lit et se jeta sur elle comme un loup affamé, explorant chaque parcelle du corps de sa muse à travers ses vêtements. Mais ça ne lui convenait pas il voulait sentir sa peau sous ses lèvres, c'est donc impatient qu'il lui arracha son chemisier mauve, la prenant par surprise. Elle poussant un léger cri puis sourit lors qu'il effleura le contour de son soutient gorge de ses doigts.

Il caressa doucement la poitrine de sa partenaire à travers le tissu tandis qu'elle gémissait de plaisir. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, laissant sa bouche tracer une ligne de feu de ses lèvres jusqu'à ses seins, qu'il entreprit de mordiller à travers son dessous. Elle gémit longuement, s'arquant contre lui, avide de plus de contact. Il ne lui donna pas ce qu'elle désirait cependant, laissant ses doigts glisser le long de son ventre ferme et doux. Il fit doucement remonter sa main sous le soutient gorge de sa belle, posant sa paume sur son sein gauche, tandis qu'elle haletait. Il sentait son cœur battre contre sa main, celui là même qu'il rêvait de détenir… Il la caressa doucement, quand sa main rencontra une surface différente de sa peau. Elle se tendit contre lui, et il vit son visage se crisper. Il crut d'abord lui avoir fait mal, mais elle posa sa main sur la sienne pour la retirer tout doucement. Cet endroit était encore trop sensible pour le moment. Il passa ses mains sur son dos, remontant en la faisant frissonner le long de la colonne vertébrale de la détective, pour arriver à l'agrafe de son soutien gorge qu'il défit d'un doigté expert. Il fit tomber le dessous, la jeune femme eut le réflexe de couvrir sa poitrine de ses mains. Avec douceur, il posa ses mains sur les siennes, les faisant glisser sensuellement pour découvrir son corps nu. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine offerte. Son corps réagit aussi tôt, et il se pencha pour embrasser ses deux monts, mordillant et soufflant sur ses pointes durcies de plaisir. Elle gémit longuement, et il descendit légèrement pour poser un long baiser tendre sur sa cicatrice. Dans un gémissement, Kate essaya de le repousser, mais il lui murmura :

- Tu es magnifique, Kate…

- Rick…

- Cette cicatrice, elle fait partie de toi, elle te rend plus belle encore à mes yeux…

Avec un sourire, il l'embrassa, mordillant ses lèvres.

Elle fit glisser ses mains le long du dos de son amant, caressant sa peau brûlante, et descendit sur ses fesses qu'elle pressa contre elle, gémissant dans sa bouche. Elle avait ainsi rapproché leurs intimités, et son amant quitta ses lèvres quelques secondes pour défaire les premiers boutons de son jean. Elle frémit sous son toucher quand il frôla son bas ventre, et il fit glisser ses mains entre sa peau et le tissu, les posant sur ses fesses.

- Elles ont l'air de te plaire, mes fesses… Murmura la jeune femme en souriant

- Elles sont merveilleuses… Comme tout ce qui t'appartient… La détective sourit, rougissant comme une adolescente devant son premier amoureux

Il les pressa avant de faire descendre son jean le long de ses grandes jambes, qu'il embrassa doucement au passage. Il ne restait plus qu'un rempart à la totale nudité de sa partenaire… Il s'attarda délicieusement sur ses cuisses, les embrassant, les caressant, s'approchant dangereusement des portes intimes de sa partenaire.

- Rick ! Souffla t-elle en lui demandant implicitement de remonter à ses lèvres.

Il remonta sensuellement le long de son corps parfait, jusqu'à ses lèvres pour l'entraîner dans un nouveau baiser passionné. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent de nouveau, se caressant, se titillant, se nouant, et Kate en profita pour défaire le pantalon de son amant, le faisant descendre grâce à ses jambes, sans jamais rompre le baiser. Il souffla en reprenant sa respiration, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux noirs de désir de sa partenaire. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et Castle grogna. Il ne pouvait pas lui résister quand elle faisait ça… Ils commencèrent alors sans pouvoir s'en empêcher à onduler leur bassin, essayant vainement de soulager leurs envies malgré le tissu de son boxer et celui du string de sa partenaire. Elle souleva le bassin, accompagnant les mouvements de son partenaire, les faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. Ils n'en pouvaient plus, ils allaient exploser, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre maintenant.

- Rick… murmura Kate en un cri plaintif quand il lui donna un coup de bassin plus violent que les autres. J'ai besoin de toi…

Il ne lui répondit rien, mais glissa de nouveau le long de son corps, s'arrêtant devant son sous vêtement. Il lui demanda d'un regard la permission de faire ce pas qui signait le non retour entre eux. Elle gémit en réponse, appuyant sur sa main pour lui demander de continuer. Il passa ses doigts sous le tissu, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes, l'envoyant valser dans la pièce sans se soucier de son point de chute. Il la contempla un instant. Pensant que ses parents avait créé un chef d'œuvre.

Posant une main sur l'intimité de sa muse, il soupira, la regardant cette dernière avait fermé les yeux, mordant ses lèvres d'anticipation. Il comprit donc qu'il pouvait s'autoriser quelques caresses intimes.

Kate gémissait mordant ses lèvres violemment, son cœur battait à une vitesse éffreinée, elle ne parvenait déjà plus à penser, le plaisir devenant trop intense. Elle enlevant la main de son écrivain de sa fleur et le fit basculer sous elle et sans plus de préambule unir leurs corps dans un mouvement de reins. Rick grogna de plaisir. Décidément il aimait cette femme encore plus, il aimait la voir sauvage, il la laissa donc prendre les rennes de leur ébat sans opposer la moindre résistance.

Les mains posées à plat sur son torse, elle ondulait du bassin, instaurant un rythme soutenu, les yeux toujours clos, elle se mordait les lèvres de plaisir, griffant la poitrine de son amant qui poussait des râles de plaisir. Il caressait les cuisses de la jeune femme, se délectant de la douceur de sa peau nacrée.

Il s'assit, plaça ses mains dans le dos de sa muse pour un contact plus profond. Embrassant son cou, le happant lui arrachant des gémissement de plus en plus sonores. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son amante.

- Kate… Souffla t'il. Elle ouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle lui sourit caressant sa joue, haletante, elle se pencha sur lui pour capturer ses lèvres des siennes.

Le baiser fut fougueux à la hauteur du plaisir intense qu'il lui procurait mais aussi à la dimension de son amour pour lui. Kate sentait le moment arriver, elle s'accrocha à son cou, étouffant un cri dans la bouche de son partenaire. Elle était transportée dans un monde d'ivresse et d'allégresse, ils étaient fusionnels se complétaient, chacun à l'écoute du moindre geste de l'autre. Encore une fois ils étaient en accord parfait, l'un et l'autre. C'est ensemble qu'ils atteignirent le septième ciel dans un cri que leurs lèvres étouffèrent. A bout de souffle, ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit.

- Oh mon Dieu Kate ! C'était... Il en perdait les mots, il ne pouvait plus imaginer une autre femme dans sa vie, dans ses bras, bien avant cela déjà il avait imaginé ce que serait leur première fois, s'il y en avait une et cela allait au delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Elle le regardait suivant le cheminement de ses pensées, elle venait de faire l'amour avec l'homme de ses rêves et cela l'effrayait, elle ne regrettait pas, non, comment regretter ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux mais elle pensait qu'il était trop tôt, ils avaient franchi un cap dans leur relation et bien qu'elle était folle amoureuse de lui, elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher. C'est pour cela qu'elle se leva pour se rhabiller. Rick l'observa, inquiet.

- Kate ? Murmura t'il. Kate se tourna vers lui mais ne croisa pas son regard avec le sien.

- Je suis désolée mais…

- Tu regrettes ?

- Non mais…C'est trop tôt, je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas encore avoir la relation que je veux, c'est trop tôt, je dois mettre de l'ordre dans ma vie, et surtout je veux retrouver celui qui a tué ma mère et lui faire payer ! Je ne veux pas tout gâcher tu comprends notre relation est trop précieuse à mes yeux pour cela.

- Tu es en train de me demander de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé Kate ? Comme si cela n'avait aucune importance, revenir en arrière, de nouveau mettre une distance entre nous, ne plus te toucher comme avant, alors qu'a chaque fois que je te regarde, j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras et te t'embrasser ? C'est ça que tu me demandes ? S'emporta Rick.

La détective fronça les sourcils, elle comprenait que ce qu'elle lui demandait était dur car pour elle aussi ça l'était mais il le fallait pour ne pas qu'elle gâche leur relation.

- Je sais que ce que je te demande est difficile car ça l'est aussi pour moi mais pour l'instant je t'en prie soit patient, je te demande juste un peu de temps.

Il ne disait rien, son silence inquiéta Kate.

- Rick ? Il s'allongea posant un bras sur ses yeux.

- Dis quelque chose… s'il te plait. Il la regarda s'asseyant.

- Je ne peux pas prétendre que ce que tu me demandes me fait plaisir mais ai-je le choix, Kate ?

- Je veux être avec toi, construire quelque chose avec toi mais si tu n'es pas prête alors je ne peux pas forcer les choses, je serai patient, je l'ai été pendant 3 ans mais je ne peux pas te promettre de rester sage. La jeune femme sourit devant le regard coquin de son ami, elle avait envie de l'embrasser mais se retint car elle savait que cela serait dangereux et qu'ils craqueraient encore à la tentation. Alors elle se contenta de caresser sa joue, lui promettant de ses yeux de faire son possible pour ne pas le faire trop attendre.

Cela serait forcément difficile pour eux mais leur amour tiendrait, elle en était certaine et lorsque l'affaire de sa mère serait résolue alors elle pourrait s'investir pleinement dans la relation qu'elle voulait. Commencer une nouvelle vie avec celui qu'elle aimait plus que sa propre vie…

* * *

><p><em>Alors? Avis?<br>Pas de happy end pour celle ci mais elle laisse beaucoup d'opportunités alors à vos cerveaux xD_

_Reviews? :D  
>A bientôt pour la suite de "How deep is your love"! <em>


End file.
